This invention relates in general to the construction of mufflers for flowing gases and, in particular, to a new and useful automobile exhaust gas muffler construction in which the housing has two semi-cylindrical end wall portions which are centered in respect to a respective tubular inlet and outlet which extend through a respective front and rear wall of the housing and which communicate together by a spiral passage arranged around each tubular inlet and outlet and by an interconnecting expansion chamber.